Yume de Yozora wo Terashitai
Yume de Yozora wo Terashitai '(夢で夜空を照らしたい let. Voglio illuminare il cielo notturno con i nostri sogni'') è una canzone del sesto singolo delle Aqours e una delle canzoni inserite nell'Anime di ''Love Live! Sunshine!!. ''È cantata da Chika Takami, Riko Sakurauchi, You Watanabe, Yoshiko Tsushima, Hanamaru Kunikida e Ruby Kurosawa nell' Episodio 6 della Prima Stagione. È stata rilasciata il 14 Settembre 2016. La canzone è stata scritta da Aki Hata, composta da Hajime Mitsumasu e arrangiata da EFFY. Lista Tracce '''Edizione normale (LACM-14521) CD # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Video TV (Ep.6) = |-| TVCM (60s ver.) = |-| TVCM (30s ver.) = |-| TVCM (15s ver.) = Audio :Non funziona su dispositivi che non supportano il formato .ogg. Testi Rōmaji= Kimochi dake hoka ni nani mo nai Chigau ndayo kocchi kite kokoro no me de mitara Dare no mune ni mo negai ga aru Taisetsuna kono basho de kanjite miyou Nami ga utsushita hoshi no kagayaki Tooi akogare no iro Itsuka kanau koto wo shinjireba Ashita e no michigattaru Wakaru nda Sore wa kaidan? Soretomo tobira? Yume no katachi wa Iro iro aru ndarou Soshite tsunagare Minna tsunagare Yozora wo terashi ni ikou Kienai kienai Kienai no wa Ima made jibun wo Sodateta keshiki Kesanai kesanai Kesanai you ni Koko kara hajimarou Tsugi wa tobidasou Sore wa kaidan nanoka? Soretomo tobira ka? Tashikametai yume ni deaete "Yokatta ne" tte..tsubuyaita yo.. Katachi kara haittemo ii njanai Akogare ni michibikare kokoro tokimeitara Dare no mune ni mo yadoru chikara Taisetsuna hitotachi to habataku chikara Sora wo mezashite, chiisana hikari Noboru omoi wo nosete Itsuka kanau koto wo shinjiru yo Ashita e no michi ga ima Hiraketa yo Kore wa yakusoku Soretomo inori Yume wa kore kara Ookiku naru ndarou Soshite tsunagaru Minna tsunagaru Yozora wo terasu tame ni wa Kienai kienai Kienaide yo Yatto ki ga tsuita Jounetsu nanda Kesenai kesenai Kesenai kara Koko kara hajimarou Tsugi wa tobidasou Yakusoku shitai Inotte ganbatte Kanaetai yume ni deaeta Yorokobi zutto daiji ni suru yo Kienai kienai Kienai no wa Ima made jibun wo Sodateta keshiki Kesanai kesanai Kesanai you ni Koko kara hajimarou Tsugi wa tobidasou Sore wa kaidan nanoka? Soretomo tobira ka? Tashikametai yume ni deaete "Yokatta ne" tte tsubuyaita yo |-| Kanji= 気持ちだけほかになにもない 違うんだよこっちきて　心の目で見たら 誰の胸にも願いがある 大切なこの場所で感じてみよう 波が映した星の輝き 遠いあこがれの色 いつか叶うことを信じれば 明日への道が多分 分かるんだ それは階段？ それとも扉？ 夢のかたちは 色々あるんだろう そして繋がれ みんな繋がれ 夜空を照らしにいこう 消えない　消えない 消えないのは 今まで自分を 育てた景色 消さない　消さない 消さないように ここから始まろう 次は飛び出そう それは階段なのか？ それとも扉か？ 確かめたい夢に出会えて 良かったねって呟いたよ 形から入ってもいいんじゃない？ あこがれに導かれ　心ときめいたら 誰の胸にも宿るちから 大切な人たちと羽ばたくちから 空を目指して小さな光 昇る想いをのせて いつか叶うことを信じるよ 明日への道がいま ひらけだよ これは約束 それとも祈り 夢はこれから 大きくなるんだろう そして繋がる みんな繋がる 夜空を照らすためには 消えない　消えない 消えないでよ やっと気がついた 情熱なんだ 消さない　消さない 消さないから ここから始まろう 次は飛び出そう 約束したい 祈って頑張って 叶えたい夢に出会えた 喜びずっと大事にするよ 消えない　消えない 消えないのは 今まで自分を 育てた景色 消さない　消さない 消さないように ここから始まろう 次は飛び出そう それは階段なのか？ それとも扉か？ 確かめたい夢に出会えて 良かったねって呟いたよ |-| Italiano= Così tutto quello che ho sono solo i sentimenti? Non è vero! Vieni qui e guarda con gli occhi del cuore vedrai che tutti desideriamo qualcosa proviamo a percepirli insieme in questo luogo La luce delle stelle che si riflette sulle onde è il colore degli ideali lontani se credi che prima o poi li raggiungerai sono sicura che vedrai il percorso per il tuo futuro potrebbe essere una rampa di scale oppure un portone le forme dei nostri sogni nascono tutte diverse Adesso teniamoci per mano tutti insieme e andiamo a rischiarare il cielo notturno non sparirà non sparirà mai e poi mai è il panorama che ci ha reso chi siamo Faremo in modo che non verranno mai cancellati cominceremo proprio da qui andremo avanti poi da qui Sara una rampa di scale? Oppure un portone? Quando hai trovato un sogno che ti ha fatto provare questo potrai sussurrare finalmente di gioia Va tutto bene incominciare con la forma se il tuo cuore svolazza, guidato dai tuoi desideri Un potere risiede in ogni persona il potere di volare verso le persone a noi care Puntando gli occhi al cielo, una piccola luce aumenterà, portando i tuoi sentimenti Credo che ci saranno concessi i nostri sogni Abbiamo appena aperto il percorso per il nostro futuro Si tratta di una promessa? O sarà una preghiera? Da adesso i nostri sogni cresceranno sempre più grandi Adesso teniamoci per mano tutti insieme e andiamo a rischiarare il cielo notturno Non scomparire, non scompariranno mai e poi mai Ho finalmente realizzato che questa è la mia passione Faremo in modo che non verranno mai cancellati cominceremo proprio da qui andremo avanti poi da qui Voglio fare una promessa Pregheremo lavorando sodo Ho trovato un sogno che voglio realizzare Terrò sempre cara con me questa gioia non sparirà non sparirà mai e poi mai è il panorama che ci ha reso chi siamo Faremo in modo che non verranno mai cancellati cominceremo proprio da qui andremo avanti poi da qui Sara una rampa di scale? Oppure un portone? Quando hai trovato un sogno che ti ha fatto provare questo potrai sussurrare finalmente di gioia Esibizioni Live * 25 & 26 Febbraio 2017: Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ Categoria:Discografia Aqours